1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, there is known a vehicle seat having electric components such as an airbag module, a motor for reclining mechanism and the like installed. Around such vehicle seat, harnesses for supplying power to activate the electric components, sending and reeving control signals and the like are arranged.
These harnesses are inserted in a holder unit which is a fixating member, for example, and are fixated by the fixing member engaging with a frame (for example, see JP 2012-136103).
However, in the Patent Document 1, the number of harnesses increases as the number of electric components installed in the vehicle increases, and the number of fixating members and the like for fixating the harnesses also increases. Further, the structure of the above mentioned fixing member it self is complicated and the workability of harness fixation drops. Therefore, there has been a need to simplify the fixation mechanism of the harnesses.